brostompfmfandomcom-20200215-history
2015
1. A copy of the 2015 University of Chicago Scavenger Hunt List. [[2015.1|point]] 15. Now this we can do: drink Orange Crush® on the Orange Line, Mello Yello® on the Yellow Line, Dr. Brown’s® on the Brown Line, Grape Soda on the Purple Line, and Pepto Bismol® on the Pink Line. Be sure to share with any random passengers in your car! [[2015.15|points ] each] 53. Wearing a tea-shirt knit from unused teabags, steep in your giant mug-shaped Jacuzzi® and drink your plentiful liquid. [[2015.53|points] ] 69. This ain’t no Little League ball. Light up the radar guns with a blazing four-seamer fastball at J. Kyle Anderson field. And we mean fast. [[2015.69|points ] for a pitch as fast or faster than 95 MPH; 1.5 points deducted for each MPH under 95] 96. This is Neoteny—the theatrical trailer for Judd Apatow’s latest funny but melancholy ensemble comedy about amphibians who just can’t seem to grow up. [[2015.96|points] ] 99. BEEFSQUATCH! THIS IS YOU NOW! Consensually upstage a friend’s in-class presentation while dressed as Beefsquatch. Who got Beefsquatch’d? You got Beefsquatch’d! [[2015.99|points]] 102. Video footage of an Escherian stairwell somewhere on campus. [[2015.102|points] ] 106. We never learn, do we? Create a perfectly-looped GIF of at least 15 seconds demonstrating conflict, and conflict resolution between three team members in your HQ. [[2015.106|points] ] 108. Make the most extravagant entrance you can to one (1) event occurring as part of this year’s Scav Hunt. Entrances may employ music, multiple people, bright lights, confetti, bears, singing traffic cones, a break dancing scientist wearing nothing but the Romanian flag and more, but should last no more than one minute. [[2015.108|points] ; 0 points if you upstage the Scavvencouple] 135. When football players get done with the game, they grow into sportscasters. What happens to showdogs? Present your video of your former showdog (or impressively showdog-esque shelter mutt) sportscasting the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show, complete with human hands to add circles and arrows to the screen! [[2015.135|points] ] 150. We have plenty of sonatas and interludes for the prepared piano, but really not enough orchestral pieces. Why should the piano get all the love? Prepare three other instruments in a similarly harmless way and present a sampling of how they sound. [[2015.150|points] ] 157. How did “Jackson Park Express” not get a music video!? bus [[2015.157|points] ] 205. What's that you say, Big Mouth Billy Bass? The road trip has reached the border? Your Captain needs 42 Masters Tournament golf balls immediately? You want to put your what where!? Big Mouth Billy Bass has delivered his most important message and is ready for some more complicated fare. Rewire Billy to read aloud your team's most important text communications and mount him in your headquarters to communicate the news. It truly is all about the Big Mouth Billy Bass. [[2015.205|points]] 247. Go clubbing. Get the DJ to play the Theme Song. Announce to all present that “THIS IS MY JAM!” At which point, distribute jars of delicious homemade preserves. [[2015.247|points] ] 254. Documentation of a teammate sadly afflicted with Munch-a-House Syndrome and Munch-a-House Syndrome by Proxy. [[2015.254|point ] each] 285. I couldn’t see it ‘til you took off your glasses and Bj¨orked yourself, but it turns out you were beautiful all along! So that no one forgets your incredible transformation, document the process of Captain’s Costume-ization makeover-montage-style. [[2015.285|points] ] 293. Hypnotizing a chicken seems easy, but if the Wikipedia article on the practice is to be believed, debate on the optimal method is heated. Do some trials on a real chicken and submit a report. . . for science of course. piece [[2015.293|points] ] 304. Why don’t you tell that chicken from Item 293 what Werner Herzog really thinks about it! [[2015.304|point] ] 316. Give us Gwyneth’s take on rubber cement, Nicky’s Chinese, and the La Brea Tar Pits in the Goop Goop Issue. [[2015.316|point] each for Shop, Go, Be, Do, See, Make, and Get] 318 Ian Ziering and friends have stopped Sharknadoes in Los Angeles, New York, and wherever the third one’s going to happen, but how will they possibly get past the bureaucracy of sharks in the 1.5 minute trailer for Sharknado 4: Shark NATO? [[2015.318|points] ]